


To Bake a Cheesecake

by yucc



Series: satu irama [24]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Future Fic, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: Akashi membuat kue keju untuk Takao.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suki_pie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/gifts).



> [kuroko no basuke, kazusei, kue keju] untuk thurfa.

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Di ulang tahun Kazunari yang ke-28, Seijuurou membuat kue keju. Ini adalah salah satu kue kesukaan Kazunari. (Meski Seijuurou tahu, alasan Kazunari menyukai kue keju adalah karena dahulu setelah Kazunari selesai membuatnya, Seijuurou bilang ia suka buatan Kazunari.)

Kue keju ini dibuat Seijuurou dengan sepenuh hati. Jemari Seijuurou memang terbiasa bertemu papan ketik, bolpoin, serta kertas kontrak, tapi ia yang telah berlatih berkali-kali, kini pun mahir membuat kue keju yang Kazunari sukai. Seijuurou mengikuti langkah demi langkah yang ia hapal di luar kepala dengan ketelitian dan kehati-hatian. Sekalipun kue kejunya tidak senikmat milik Kazunari, ia masih ingin menghasilkan kue yang rasanya mendekati.

Seusai berkutat di dapur, Seijuurou menenteng kotak berisi kue keju hasil karyanya. Sang pria berambut merah membawa kotak kue ke suatu tempat yang terbilang sepi pengunjung. Di situ ia berjongkok dan mengulas senyum kecil.

"Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-28, Kazunari. Aku bawa kue keju kesukaanmu lagi tahun ini."

Di samping makam Takao Kazunari, Seijuurou memakan kue keju, sambil berharap kue tersebut akan terasa seenak buatan kekasihnya yang wafat tiga tahun lalu.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
